buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/D-Bt03: Annihilate! Great Demonic Derg Force
At long last D-bt03 has ended and now I can rejoice and bathe in deck building and stressing over card ratios! Wooo. So let’s break down D-bt03 because Rai is taking a break…. forever so you’re stuck with me. Annihilate Great Demonic Dragon included SDW, LW and Danger World. Oh yea and Dragon world because they’re always there. By the way this set was the first set to have some support card for all the words in the game, notice I didn’t say flags because Rip Hundred Demons you will be missed. Hopefully this is a new trend. Of the Worlds the main relevant decks coming out of it as follows: Dragon World: * Sun Dragons * Fifth Omni(darn you Mizaru) Star Dragon World: * Zodiac * Based Jackknife Legend World: * Hero * Zodiac Danger: * Tyrant Derg World Sun Dragons received a crap load of new stuff and I’m not going to waste my time discussing this. Tl;dr They now focus on Link Attacking because Gao needs to beat Azi and Zodiac duh. With Bal Exciting you can potentially infinite attack with bal saucer depending on gauge. And with Bal Support, Sun and Blue Dragon Shield AND Breast corona you should be more than fine. The new ace in the whole includes Mary Sue Force and Saucer. The only real weakness of this combo is Saucer’s vulnerability to Counter Destruction, but other then that you should be gucchi. They also took up like 50 card spots too many trying to push this silly link attack mechanic they stole from Dungeon World. So thanks for that Bushi. Notable Cards: * Mary Sue Force * Saucer * Mera Power Dragon * Burning rapier * Burning rapier “SD” * Assassin Bal * Bal Exciting Star Derg World SDW in general received a sizable amount of support a lot targeted at Zodiac. I really don’t want to turn this into some ran but let’s just say that Shounen Force is an 11/10 card and you cannot convince me otherwise. At 6/1 item it has the first ever quadruple attack. “But Prof. That’s only 1 critical. 4 damage that’s doable!” “Ah yes you’re right but need I remind you that this little satanic beast exists? Good. Argument done” SDW Zodiac received some mighty strong cards that finally handled some of its major weaknesses of vulnerability and consistency. Dust Remnant protects itself and Zodiac from effect destruction which is super nice in a Fifth omni and 72 metagame. Torus is a strong card that perpetuates a 0/3/0 formation that can push a lot of damage. Other strong cards include False Deity Illusion that prevents Size 3 monsters from being destroyed while gaining a life and Uninvited Deities Inspection which can search Zodiac and bypass any call nullification due to wording. Both of these are Dual cards btw, but LW Zodiac doesn’t need Inspection as much. Hind Lance is a real blessing that while in the soul of Zodiac you can prevent impacts from being played. This is very strong and in general can just cuck some decks to misery unless they don’t have soul hate. Noteworthy Cards: * Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac * Galactical Punisher * Shounen Force * Future Gazer * Hind Lance * Illusion * Inspection * J Galaxion * Barrier barrett Legend World Legend world has entered the fray and guess who’s back??? OBERON. Bow to the king because it’s otherwise confirmed that this deck is going to be a forced to be reckoned with. As mentioned above illusion protects size 3 cards. So now you can protect Oberon against counter destruction. And in this current meta most effect destruction is tied to monsters(I’m looking at you Drum). Red Arthur and Gallatin are two new Hero cards that can actually do something for once. Push. damage. Its not a foreign concept but Hero was lacking it and could not rely solely on Oberon to carry them so this is nice. My personal favorite of this set was after being ignored for an entire season finally gave them some substantial support and boy was it nice. A lot of gauge increasers from our resident Starsentinels. Some discard options, walking starfall night, double attack size 2 and some mehish size 3 cards. I really don’t want to sell all my seclets aways but I also need to help. So I will tell ya’ll this. Star pole is a trap! ITS GOOD. Dont get me wrong but you simply cannot search it and there is too much item hate and is too inconsistent for your entire deck to revolve around having that item equipped. Never fear most of the good cards are Size 0 anyway. Noteworthy Cards: * Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac * Aries * Pisces * Capricorn * Libra * Leo * Darkness Rune * Red Arthur * Gallatin * Illusion Danger World Last but certainly not least we have Danger World. Tyrant’s and Mummy. Tyrant is a force to be reckoned with. Resembling a certain shadowverse deck they manipulate their life recklessly for huge rewards. They blessed Danger with their first direct item search after 10000 years too. The deck in general is scary and turned Survival Chance into Nice one! Territories and made Ace cards lifebreak condition simple. This is very efficient and requires a smart player. Because despite their strategy you will need to play smart so you can play reckless. Mummies are another newcomer that are viable with only 4 cards out the set. This is essentially unlimited attack works.dek. Mini mummy sports double attack if there are 4 of it in the drop zone which is stupid easy with shadow crusader and their set spell and item which both cost 2 gauge. Ultimate Buddy and Demon Slay barrier will be important cards in this deck as they protect your Mini Mummy. Btw the item is counter so you can call another Mini Mummy during the battle phase to get another 2 attacks…. Way to make Wydar feel bad jerks. Notable cards: * Cerberus * Asura * Healer * EAGLE * Ogar * Literally every single mummy Everything Else Tl;dr Zwei is going to be good unlike Ein on its inital release Some good dual cards for literally every world. Whats to Come? Decklists for the Following: *SDW Zodiac *LW Zodiac *Hero *Tyrant *Zwei Category:Blog posts